Salt lick
by Emy.Elle
Summary: A little SMUT that just came to me while ogling a sweet picture of James (see story pic). Since I have no self control, here it is. Hope you enjoy and leave me a quick feed-back. I love feed-back. oh, did I mention - contains SMUT! - you've been warned!


**Author's notes: Before you start reading this little story, please take a moment to ogle the picture. It makes sense, trust me. **

**One quick little shoutout to my little crazy Latina that helped me figure out the title for this thingy below - SuperSillyStories - you rock, chica! **

**Go read her work! And don't forget to review. Both her work and mine. We kinda like that, ya kno, no pressure and such. Hihihi. Ok, enough rambling from me, go, enjoy!**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

You wake up in James' big bed all alone and lonely. Though the summer heat is blazing, you feel cold without his warm body next to yours. You stretch your sleepy muscles to reach for the sheets at the foot of the bed to cover your naked body.

As you move you notice the porch door is open, the cool ocean breeze and the salty smell invading your senses. You blink against the sunlight sieving through the white silky curtains and smile shielding your eyes with the back of your hand only to see James come to the house from the beach.

He's dripping wet. You can almost feel the coldness of the ocean water just seeing his hardened nipples and the way he's shivering a little, barely noticeable. You lick your lips feeling all remnants of sleep leave your body as you imagine the salty taste of his skin right now. Your body responds to the simple thought just as James walks inside.

"Morning baby." He greets lovingly.

"Mmmm" You mumble, pretending to still be a little sleepy, hoping to draw James to your side before showering so you can experience the salt on his skin.

James smiles. "You're such a kitten." He coos as you stretch your toes under the thin sheet.

"Meow?" You bat your eyelashes, making him reward you with a little laugh. You reach a hand up to him, beckoning him to your side. James knows you mind so he takes the unspoken invitation, bending down to place a small chaste kiss on your lips.

You sigh happily into the kiss, reaching a hand up into James' hair, playing with the short, soft locks a little. James smiles and tries to pull away, but you hold him in place, giving a little kitty lick at his bottom lip.

"Mmmm salty…" You smile and close your eyes. You can feel James' smirk before he kisses you again. Slower, longer and deeper than before. You open up to him, to his taste mixed in with the saltiness of the ocean. The kiss deepens on its own and you pull James closer to you.

James gently pulls away. "Baby I'm all wet…" He tells you. You let out an noncommittal sound and brush your thumb against one of James' still hardened nipples, as if by mistake. James draws in a sharp breath letting you know you achieved the desired effect.

Your fingers curl in James' hair and tug lightly. James closes his eyes. "Baby…" He warns, his voice a little deeper. When his eyes open they're full of lust and you know he'll give into your need of him.

"Promise I'll change the sheets later." You whisper pulling his lips back onto yours. James kisses you hungerly, his arms wrapping around you, picking you off the mattress, crushing you against his hard, wet chest. The chillness of his skin reaches yours through the annoying sheet that is still separating you, your nipples hardening even before being touched.

James growls a little pulling the sheet from your body, pushing you back onto the mattress, covering your body with his, kissing your neck and chest with fervor. You arch your back into him, urging him on faster. "I need you so much." You finally voice your need feeling James' own arousal on your leg. "Please, baby." You beg, not caring about how it may sound.

James' hand slips in between your legs. "So wet…" You hear James say. You can barely recognize his voice from the lust dripping from his every sound. Three fingers slip inside of you at once and you moan out in pleasure, tugging at James' hair again, feeling blissfully stretched.

"More." You plead only a second later when James' gentle rhythm becomes not enough.

James pulls his hand out of you and stands. You feel the loss of his weight and his touch deep inside the core of your very being. But you bite down a whine seeing James undress himself at the speed of light, his full length standing proud against his toned body.

Your mouth waters and you sit with lightning speed, before James can even register your movement. You grab James' thighs to pull him closer and steady him at the same time as you lick your lips. James gasps harshly realizing your intentions, but allows you to have your way with him.

Your eyes lock as you sit on your own legs feeling the cool sheets against your core. You blink slowly breathing over James' manhood, prolonging the unavoidable, teasing a little.

"Baby." James whispers, running the back of his hand over your cheek. You lean into his touch and smile before taking him into your mouth completely and without warning. James grunts, bucking up inside of your mouth, without control. You relax your throat and take the opportunity of pleasuring your man before yourself.

You swallow hard around James' length, enjoying his taste on our taste buds, his weight on your tongue. You can feel he's getting close by the way his head falls back in pleasure, by the way he's thrusting without rhythm. The though of making him come like that thrills you as you gently cup his balls and suck harshly on his manhood.

James moans loudly but pushes you away a little violently, making you fall on your back, legs bent under you, fully exposed to him. James looks down at you, caressing your whole body with his eyes before letting out a wild growl and lifting your lower half to meet his manhood.

Before you know it, James plunges inside of you without care. You moan out your pleasure and move your hips awkwardly, hoping to get just a little bit of friction deep inside, right where you need it most, but James stills you, holding your center pressed tightly against his lower abdomen. You grunt in disapproval. As a retaliation you clench you muscles around him, as tightly as you can.

"Babe, don't…" James warns, but you don't listen. You clench your muscles over and over again. It's almost like having an orgasm, except you are completely in charge of what your body is doing. The pleasure you're getting from it is unexpected, to say the least.

Apparently James feels the same. He begins to move violently, gripping your hips tightly. You keep clenching your muscles as he keeps on pounding into you. It's too much to describe in simple words. You can barely remember how to breathe. Your eyes close on their own, your fists clench on the sheet under you, needing something to hold on to.

James moves inside of you faster and faster, harder and harder. You try to remember to squeeze your muscles, but reality is slipping away from you faster and faster.

"Fuck, James!" You scream out when your orgasm finally hits, your body finally taking over squeezing James inside of you. James grunts feeling the waves of pleasure currently washing over you.

"God!" He whines, slumping over you as he releases deep inside of you. His body shakes and shivers and you taste the ocean on his neck and his shoulder as you place lazy open mouth kisses on each inch of skin you can reach.

It takes a while for James to remember that he's actually squishing you, but you don't mind his weight, actually enjoying the chance to feel just how much you belong to one another.

"I love you." James finally manages to whisper, nuzzling in the crook of your neck as he supports his weigh on his elbows. "I love you." You echo without a single second thought.

James beams down at you and pecks your lips sweetly before getting up and dragging you with him into the shower.

* * *

**More author's notes: Hope you had fun reading, Kate :)) *devious wink***


End file.
